The invention relates to a low NO.sub.x atmospheric gas burner comprising at least one burner tube having a plurality of gas outlet orifices terminating in a burner bed, and a plurality of plates disposed above the burner tube within the reach of the flame, said plates lowering the temperature and also effecting a stepped combustion, a low NO.sub.x production being thus achieved.